


First Response

by cherrystems



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, author/writer/journalist newt, newt having multiple gay attacks bc of thomas lol, paramedic thomas, thomas's body is built like mich rap's OOF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystems/pseuds/cherrystems
Summary: Paramedic Thomas Murphy gets a call in, a 2 car crash. When he arrives on scene he sees a couple and then a blonde haired man. For some reason Thomas is very intrigued by him and doesn't know why. Thomas has never had this feeling as intense as it was right now happen to him. What is so special about the blonde haired man?





	1. one

"Rescue 21 to Murphy requesting paramedic for injury control," a voice booms from the radio at lunch break.

Thomas picks up the radio almost instantly, "Murphy here, go ahead."

"Rescue to Murphy be advised we're currently en route to West Sunset Blvd. and Park Ave. Code 38. We need your unit en route on scene of the crash as well, number of victims unknown."

"Copy that, Rescue 11 on board and heading to the scene."

Thomas grabs his Paramedic jacket and his crew hops into the vehicle. Sirens and lights are turned on and Thomas makes his way out of the driveway. The scene of the crash wasn't too far from his unit's area, 15 minutes at most. Just like he expected it took 20 minutes because it was a Friday and it was rush hour. Police department had already blocked off the street and Thomas parked the emergency vehicle. Thomas and the rest of the paramedics rushed to the vehicles involved in the crash, relieved to find out it was only 2 cars.

"You two go check the white Honda Civic, I'll check the black Jeep," Thomas quickly calls out and heads over to the vehicle. A young man maybe about 26 or 27 with dirty blonde hair, unconscious. As Thomas looks at the man he feels so intrigued by him, not wanting to take his eyes off of him. This had never happened to him while he was on the job, it had when he was in the bar or in the grocery store but never while he was working. The man fluttered his eyes open and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Bloody hell what happened?" the man says in a quite distinctive British accent which causes Thomas's breath to hitch.  
"Sir do you know your name? Do you know where you are?" Thomas quickly asks, checking to see if memory loss was enacted with the crash.  
"Newt Parker and last I remembered was West Sunset Blvd. and Park Ave." Newt says in a low voice.  
"Alright Newt you're correct on your location which is fantastic because that means your memory is still good. You've been in a car crash and now I need to check to see if you have any injuries."

Newt adjusts himself and quickly winces as he grabs onto his abdomen region. Thomas notices and presses a light hand against the area.  
"It looks like you have a fractured rib or 2. But don't worry this happens in car crashes like this, your body most likely flailed against your steering wheel and the impact was strong enough to fracture your ribs. We'll have to get you to the hospital so they can X-Ray to make sure nothing is punctured." 

Newt slowly nods his head as he stares at the man with the dark brown hair. Thomas whistles to one of the paramedics and asks for a stretcher, mentioning that Newt has a fractured rib. When the stretcher is brought and placed next to the car Thomas looks to Newt with sincere eyes.

"Now this might hurt but I need you to unbuckle your seatbelt and get onto the stretcher without bending your abdomen region or bending it as little as possible. Any wrong movement can puncture a lung or vital organ and cause your sever pain and damage." Thomas says intelligently and Newt gulps hard.

 

Newt unbuckles his seatbelt, leans the driver's seat back to a reasonable height and finds a way to flop onto the stretcher as smoothly as possible.  
"There we go!! Now we're gonna get you to the closest hospital which is about 10 minutes from here alright??" Thomas states as he begins to push the stretcher to the ambulance. 

As they pass by, Newt glances over at the other car relieved to see a couple who only had a few bruises and scrapes.  
"Wait c-can I talk to them really quick??" Newt blurts out and Thomas stops. He looks at the blonde haired man and nods his head.

"Hi I'm so sorry I don't remember what exactly happened but I'm glad that I took the punch rather than you guys!" Newt says sincerely.  
"Don't worry about it! It was mostly my fault, my car overturned and I lost control. I'm sorry about your ribs and hope your your safe recovery." the man says and Newt smiles.

When they get in the ambulance vehicle Thomas asked one of his crew members to drive and he would stay back with Newt. The vehicle starts up and the sirens go back on. A bumpy road to the hospital was what came their way and Newt winced at the slightest movement. Thomas knew the pain he was in and how sensitive his body was at this moment.

Finally the vehicle came to a stop and the back doors of the ambulance open. Thomas and his 2 co-workers lifter the stretcher out of the vehicle and began pushing it through the hospital entrance. 2 nurses rush to them and Thomas quickly tells them that they need to give the patient an X-Ray to check for anything punctured. They nod and transfer Newt onto a hospital owned stretcher. Thomas watches as they begin to push Newt away and they stop abruptly.

A nurse turns around and calls for Thomas. As he walks over Newt is smiling at him, "Thank you for your help, I appreciate it. Whats your name?" Thomas smiles, "Thomas Murphy, and no problem heal fast Newt Parker!" 

"Hopefully we can meet again Thomas Murphy!" Newt practically shouts as the nurses begin to push him again.

Thomas smiles down at the ground and his heart practically skips a beat. Newt Parker, the man who flipped Thomas Murphy's life around.


	2. two

“Jack Daniel’s and coke please” I tell Kyle the bartender at the small local bar I always go to.  
“Another tough day at work Murphy?” he asks as he begins to pour my drink.  
“No not at all. Just uh there’s someone on my mind.” I say as the cold glass is placed in my hand.  
“Who’s the special person??” I freeze.  
“Um a guy named Newt. I got a call for a car crash and well he was one of the people. I don’t know I just felt this sort of connection.” I say as I take a swig of my drink.

Silence. I feel eyes staring at me and finally look up. Kyle was smiling at me as he was cleaning some shot glasses. I felt myself get red.

“What??” I ask embarrassed.  
“Nothing. I just never seen you talk about someone like that. Even your other little flings, you’ve never talked about them the way you did with what was his name? Oh Newt.” Kyle explains with a chuckle.

He might be right. Whenever I got a new person’s number whether it was a guy or a girl I never really spoke of it. It would pretty much end after the first or second date. We both would realize we weren’t feeling it after all and go our separate ways. But Newt was different for some reason. I talked about him the first day I met him and I don’t even know if I’ll see him again.

“Thomas!!” I hear to the right of me and turn to see my group of friends.

“Hey guys what’s up??” I ask as I stand up to give them all hugs. 

“Nothing much what’s going on in the life of Mr. Paramedic??” Teresa asks as I hug her.  
“I’m not that much of a big deal Teresa I’m still the same old Thomas from middle school,” I laugh and meet eyes with Minho.

“Hey dickhead how is it in the relationship department?” Minho asks nonchalantly, ah same old Minho.  
“Hey assface I could be asking you the same thing,” I retort casually and give him a hug.  
“Damn that’s harsh,” he says and pretends to feel hurt.

“But it’s true Minho,” Brenda says as she makes her way to me with a huge smile on her face.  
“Brenda how’s the motivational women speaking going?” I ask, remembering she’s been on tour giving motivational speeches to women across the U.S.

“Oh it’s great, I’m glad I haves little time off though. Don’t get me wrong I love motivating women to be independent, but wow flying is so tiring,” she explains.

 

We all find a booth to sit at and order drinks.  
“Thomas how is your love life right now?? It’s been about a month since we’ve all gotten together so what’s been happening in your exciting life?” Teresa asks curiously.

I gulp hard. My mind instantly went to Newt from earlier today. It wasn’t the right time to tell them since I don’t even know if I’ll see him again but it felt so right to say it.

“Well um I did meet someone today on one of my calls,” I lead on as I take a drink of my Jack and Coke. It grows silent just like when I told Kyle. I look up to see them all staring at me with wide eyes.

“Oh my god Thomas who’s the lucky person??!” Brenda quickly asks excitedly. I’ve never mentioned someone I’ve met and went on dates with before because they’ve always ended so fast.

“His name is Newt… Newt Parker. He had dirty blonde fluffy hair, the warmest brown eyes, and his British accent?? I practically melted when I heard him talk.” My friends knew I was bisexual. I came out in freshman year of high school and I’ve always had very accepting people around me and I’m so lucky for that. 

“He’s British?? Oh my god I need to meet him, when are you guys gonna hang out? When is he gonna start hanging with us and—“ Teresa excitedly blabbers.  
“Well he was just a person I had to deal with because of a car crash but the things I would do to see him again… wow.” I explain and feel myself blush.

“Wow look at you blushing at this guy. Hey if he ever does come around and you guys meet I’ll check to see if he’s worthy enough for you.” Minho says while arching his brow and sipping on his beer.

“Yeah well who knows if I’ll ever get to see the guy again I mean Los Angeles is a big city and you never see the same people twice unless you’re friends with them or they live in your apartment complex. I’m literally gonna die alone and a virgin.” I vent and face plant onto the table.

“Buddy don’t worry I’m not gay or bisexual but if you don’t wanna die a virgin we can always—“

“Thanks but no thanks Minho you’ve been my best friend since 1st grade and that’d just be weird.” I explain with a chuckle and pat him on the back.

I couldn’t take my mind off of Newt Parker all night. When closing time came around at the bar and I had to say goodbye to my best friends once again for who knows how long, I had a short walk to my apartment complex. 

I unlocked the door to my apartment and threw my keys on my kitchen counter. As I grabbed a glass cup from my cabinet for some water all I could think about was Newt Parker once again. There was really no way I could know how he was doing from earlier today. He was running through my mind and I just wish there was a way I could see him again. Newt probably already has a significant other and here I am dreaming about being something special with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thomas thinking about newt all day is a big mood oof. right after i finished writing my first chapter i instantly started on this one so hope you enjoy hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first newtmas fanfic and i hope you guys like it hehe. i live for Thomas having a little bisexual attack oof. but anyways haha give me your feedback please and thank you!!


End file.
